Dead Men Walking
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "En esta época todo el mundo parece tener talento, pero quienes me importan a mí y merecen tal distinción, son aquellos que permanecen en la oscuridad." No tenían por qué volver, pero aún así, ellos volvían. Refugiados tras la destrucción, jamás pensaron que el caos pudiera volverse en su contra; el caos, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas.


Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribo algo mínimamente decente (con esto no quiero decir que lo que leeréis a continuación lo sea), y ha pasado más tiempo aún desde que me decidiera a hacer un long-fic (meses, ¿quizá?). Probablemente, y como todos los que he empezado, no logre terminarlo, dudo que llegue a escribir más de cinco capítulos, por más emocionada con la idea que esté. Tengo un índice de unos 60 capítulos y todo, con descripciones de cada uno, pero todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, así que sigámonos engañándonos, convencidos de que por una vez logre avanzar lo suficiente como para engancharme y no parar de escribir.

Ese es siempre mi problema, visualizo el nudo y el desenlace, pero jamás el inicio de la historia. Eso es lo que más me cuesta. Pasar esa brecha de diez cápitulos no es lo mío.

Respecto a la historia, no hay demasiado que decir, no más de lo que os vaya a contar en el resumen, aunque tal vez debería mencionar que los capítulos van ser bastante largos, y el desarrollo no va a ser lo que digamos, em, rápido. El prólogo será breve, porque más no soy capaz de escribir. Y la historia puede tener algunos fallos en la datación y cohesión de los echos, porque siendo sinceros, hasta Landy se hace un lío con estas cosas, y hay muchas incongruencias. Para mí serán mil veces más, porque no he leído más allá de KotW (el encontrar LsoDM, DoTL, AOH y TM7 se está convirtiendo en una necesidad) y me guiaré por la wiki y los spoilers. Espero que la encontreis tan desfasada que incluso resulte entretenida.

Y ahora si me callo, podemos comenzar.

(Aún no he descifrado el misterio de las barritas horizontales, así que de momento nos arreglamos con esto)

**©Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy. **

* * *

><p><em>"Tu oscuridad gesta luces iridiscentes.<em>

_ Lienzos de tiempo caen como harapos. _

_Sobre ruinas nocturnas gira un pájaro _

_ciego, parvada de recuerdos. "_

**Marlene Pasini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Man Walking. <strong>

_{Preludio}_

Ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad, cegados por la ausencia de luz. Su portador permaneció impasible, portando la tranquilidad de alguien que entendía perfectamente su situación. El pánico no le embargó, como tantas veces antes, su respiración relajada era prácticamente el único sonido audible en la oscura estancia. No probó la resistencia de las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas, como tampoco trató de tirar de las cadenas que las unían con la pared.

Como tantas veces antes, el portador de los ojos rojos suspiró resignado, y apoyó su cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra. La oscuridad era fría, y su cuerpo, como el de cualquier otro humano, necesitaba calor. Comenzaba a temblar, y resignada o no, la figura sabía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

También sabía —porque, al fin y al cabo, la idea había sido suya— por qué estaba en aquella habitación, con la oscuridad como única compañera, y el propósito, como siempre, permanecía claro en su joven e inexperta mente. Los brillantes ojos rojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pero cegados como cualquier otro, desaparecieron momentáneamente, e instantes después el ambiente se sintió pesado, asfixiante.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, y las paredes siguieron, el techo no se libró de aquel destino, tampoco, y pronto el mundo temblaba y la figura sólo quería salir de allí. Lágrimas brotaron del carmesí, ardientes y dolorosas. Un grito iracundo surgió de sus profundidades, cargado de impotencia y desesperación. Las cadenas que la aprisionaban se veían de pronto frágiles, innecesarias, y de un movimiento volaron lejos, destrozadas. Una respiración rápida y cansada se hizo audible, y entonces los ojos rojos se elevaron a penas un metro sobre el suelo, y comenzaron a desplazarse.

Conocedor de la estancia, el portador maniobró en la oscuridad con habilidad, sus latidos aumentando el ritmo rápidamente, y sus respiraciones acudiendo en suspiros agotados y exhalaciones innecesarias. Sintiéndose exhausta, la figura se apoyó contra una pared y poco a poco los temblores disminuyeron hasta concentrarse en poco más que en leve estática. Algo dentro de la figura se removió, descontento, cargado de rabia y dolor, de deseo por salir y escapar, libre.

Recuperando la compostura al cabo de varios minutos, los ojos rojos trataron de enfocar en la oscuridad de la pared más alejada, y aún no pudiendo ver nada, la figura caminó lentamente hasta el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba, agarró un picaporte, y salió a la tan deseada luz, cerrando sin mirar atrás. Con cuidado se apoyó contra la puerta, dejando que la frescura y el calor de la estancia la llenaran y tranquilizaran. Cuando se sintió tranquila, decidió que era hora de volver con su familia, y de terminar la sesión de pseudo-tortura del día. Con una mano pequeña y pálida extrajo una llave de hierro de su bolsillo, carcomida por el óxido y el paso del tiempo, la observó con expresión adolorida durante unos segundos, y después bloqueó el cerrojo.

Por entre las cortinas se colaban reflejos suaves de luz, haciendo que los ojos rojos se dilataran y ajustaran a la luz tenue del ocaso que iluminaba la habitación. Con la vigía de un cazador, el carmesí observó a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie la hubiera visto salir de la mazmorra, sola y exhausta. Aliviada de no tener ningún visitante inesperado, la figura procedió a comprobar el estado de su pequeño y joven cuerpo. No había grandes heridas, pero sus muñecas habían soportado demasiada presión. No era necesaria una piel pálida para que ese tipo de moretones se notaran, y eso lamentablemente jugaba en su contra. Con el ceño fruncido llevó su cuerpo de niño hacia un antiguo mueble, del cual extrajo un par de vendas. No sin dolor logró colocárselas, ocultando de la vista las delatadoras marcas de sus pálidas muñecas. Contenta con el resultado, pero no por ello menos exhausta, la joven figura se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Molesta consigo misma, trató de limpiar las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas, sin resultado aparente. La impotencia, la rabia, eran demasiado fuertes, la ahogaban en deseos de cambio y libertad, en un dolor tan profundo que lo único que pudo hacer durante los siguientes veinte minutos fue retorcerse en el suelo y gritar.

El dolor la consumía, ardiendo en su interior como una bestia que trata con todas sus fuerzas de salir. Algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo dormido acababa de despertar y la figura no podía tolerarlo. La agonía era suprema, superior a todo lo que había experimentado con anterioridad. Y, tan rápido como llegó, el dolor desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido.

Tras veinte largos y tortuosos minutos de forcejear con aquello que residía en su interior, la figura recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Limpiándose las lágrimas, se alzó sobre sus pequeñas y temblorosas piernas y decidió que ya era suficiente. Con el ceño fruncido por la ira y la determinación, los ojos rojos brillaron peligrosamente, justo antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Demostrando previsión, la figura se enfundó en un abrigo de largas mangas y cubrió sus manos con unos guantes color carmesí, se puso un gorro de lana negra y una bufanda oscura, para después comprobar nuevamente el pasillo, y caminar a través de la estancia. No había muchos muebles en aquella habitación, tan sólo un simple aparador y un espejo roto de cuerpo completo que colgaba de una de las gastadas y raídas paredes. Durante el tiempo que llevaba acudiendo a aquel lugar había aprendido que las tardes se ponían frías en invierno, por lo que un juego de mantas había sido esencial. Tomándose unos minutos para doblarlas y colocarlas sobre el mueble, la figura se preparó mentalmente para dar la cara en el exterior. Sabía que su familia debía estar buscándola, puesto que hacía más de una hora que debía estar en casa, pero en su joven mente no podía dejar de repetir la escena anterior, cada bucle hundiéndose más y más en su memoria, alimentando la ira que bullía en su interior.

Negando fuertemente el portador pasó por delante del espejo y no pudo evitar detenerse frente a él, observando la visión que este ofrecía. Sonrió para sus adentros, con ocho años de vida y cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, ¿estaba fijándose en el aspecto que tenía? La vanidad nunca había formado parte de ella. Sin embargo, sí encontró necesario buscar algún tipo de cambio, porque si lo había tenía que ocultarlo. Tomó cinco minutos de su tiempo para revisar su cabello, sus brazos, torso y piernas. Al no encontrar nada relevante volvió a vestirse, sintiéndose satisfecha y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. No es que esperara encontrar algo, pero un aspecto de ella, mórbido y vicioso, deseaba el cambio como el moribundo desea el descanso eterno. Ella era demasiado joven para percatarse de esto aún, pero pronto lo entendería. Cuando lo hiciera, probablemente iría a la horca voluntariamente.

Con nerviosismo la figura sonrió al reflejo, y la niña que estaba al otro lado correspondió el gesto. Algo más pálida que de costumbre, la joven se dio un último vistazo, y unos ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada. Después, se encaminó hacia la puerta, cerrando con llave tras de sí, y olvidando unos ojos rojos, que, en primer lugar, ella jamás había vislumbrado.

* * *

><p><em>Los comentarios son apreciados, incluso si es para pedirme amablemente que me retire de este lugar y me encierre en una celda de por vida. Un poco extremista, ¿no? Pero si es que eso nos gusta a todos...<em>


End file.
